There is known a projector device in which light emitted from a light source is modulated by using an optical modulator such as DMD (digital mirror device: registered trademark) or the like, and the modulated light is enlarged and projected onto a screen by using a projection lens. In this type projector device, a white discharge lamp such as a super-high pressure mercury lamp, a xenon lamp or the like is used as a light source (for example, see Patent Document 1). However, it is general in the projector device that images of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) corresponding to three primary colors are time-divisionally projected during one frame. When white light is used as a light source, it is necessary that a filter member for dividing the white light into three colors of R, G and B between the light source and the optical modulator, and the construction of the device is cumbersome.
Therefore, a projector device having a light source constructed by respective light emitting diodes of red, green and blue has been hitherto proposed (for example, see Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-148298    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-186110